Miscellaneous unorganized material/WSB-TV
WSB-TV is the ABC affiliate in Atlanta, Georgia, formerly broadcasting on analog channel 2 and now on digital channel 39 and cable channel 3. It is the flagship television station of Cox Enterprises and is co-owned alongside the Atlanta Journal-Constitution and the WSB radio stations (although all three entities are operated independently of each other). Its offices and TV studios are located in midtown Atlanta at 1601 West Peachtree Street, along with the offices and studios of sister radio stations WSB AM 750, WSB-FM 98.5, WBTS FM 95.5, WSRV FM 97.1, and WALR-FM 104.1 (all of which transmit from other sites). Its TV tower is located immediately adjacent to Freedom Parkway, east of downtown Atlanta and just southwest of the Carter Center. It is so close to the highway that one of its three sets of guy wires passes over the road. Because freezing rain may accumulate in winter storms (especially since the tops of towers are colder than at ground level), the road is covered by a "tunnel" to prevent heavy ice from falling into the roadway or onto cars during and after storms. The tower has carried both analog and digital for WSB, but has no other FM or TV tenants listed by the FCC. The station has also applied for three digital broadcast translators due to the poor performance of the ATSC digital TV standard, which has caused many viewers to lose the station's over-the-air signal. WSB-TV is also available across Georgia to Cox Cable subscribers in the Macon area, although ABC programming is usually blacked-out by another local ABC affiliate, WGXA-DT2. WSB-TV is also available on cable TV systems in South Georgia (as far south as the Florida border) due to a lack of an ABC affiliate in the Albany media market covering southwest Georgia. This is possible because WSB-TV is uplinked to the AMC-10 TV satellite. The station is also the flagship of the Mega Millions multi-state lottery. WSB-DT passes-through network programming featuring 5.1 surround sound. It also uses 720p60, the same high-motion HDTV used by ABC. The over-the-air digital subchannel 2.2 started carrying the Retro Television Network on January 28, 2008[1]. Prior to this, the channel was blank, or later with a small station ID in the lower corner, and finally with the test pattern pictured at right. Analog-to-digital conversion For the 2009 analog television shutdown, Don McClellan, celebrating 50 years at WSB-TV, turned off the station's analog transmitter for last time at 12:30 PM on June 12, live from the station's transmitter room on the noon newscast. WSB-TV permanently remains on digital channel 39. [2] Receivers use PSIP to display WSB-TV's virtual channels as 2.1 and 2.2. Cable television allows viewers to receive WSB-TV on channel 3. During late August and into September 2009, the station removed its analog TV antenna from the top of the tower, and moved its side-mounted digital antenna up from lower on the tower. Broadcast translators In March 2009, the station filed applications for two digital fill-in broadcast translators, due to expected loss of signal toward the east and northeast because of the digital transition. One is to be on channel 46, which is being vacated by analog WGCL-TV on June 26 after two extra weeks as an analog nightlight station. It will be located on the same radio tower as Cox's WSRV/WBTS FM, having Gainesville, Georgia as its city of license, but reaching as far into the north-northeastern Atlanta suburbs as Lilburn. The other is for channel 31, licensed to Athens, Georgia, but located only about halfway to there from Atlanta on a tower southwest of Winder, and again reaching as far west as Lilburn. It has also requested special temporary authority to begin operating these stations immediately, pending approval of its regular applications. Most of both stations' broadcast range will overlap with each other, and are almost entirely within the predicted coverage area of the main station, however distributed transmission (on-channel boosters) will not be used. The translators are expected to overcome the terrain obstructions caused by Stone Mountain to the east of the WSB transmitter. In late June 2009, it also applied for a translator on channel 14 just southwest of Rome, vacated by analog WPXA TV 14. This will cover a significant portion of northwest Georgia with only 1000 watts. There is no request for STA with this station, however. News operations One factor behind its dominance is talent continuity. Many of the station's personalities have been on the air for 15 years or more. Monica Pearson (known as Monica Kaufman until 2005) has been the station's top anchorwoman since 1975, and was one of the first African-American female anchors in the South. Since 1994, her anchor desk partner has been John Pruitt, who started at channel 2 in 1973 before beginning a 16-year run at WXIA. Glenn Burns has been the main weatherman since 1981. Chuck Dowdle (previously in TV in Miami) served as sports director from 1985 until his December 2009 retirement. Pearson, Pruitt, Burns and Dowdle had been together since Pruitt's return to channel 2 in 1994--longer than any news team in Atlanta. WSB-TV debuted local newscasts in high definition during its noon broadcast on September 27, 2006. It was the second in the Atlanta market to do so, behind WXIA-TV. It is also the second Cox station behind WFTV in Orlando to switch to HD. With the switch to HD came a new HD set and HD graphics from Giant Octopus, which are similar to those seen on WFTV. In mid-November 2009, reporter Tom Jones and a cameraman escaped serious injury when the telescoping radio mast of their electronic news-gathering van (holding a microwave TV antenna for the remote pickup unit used for outside broadcasting) contacted 115-kilovolt high-voltage powerlines while leaving the Fulton County Jail. Georgia Power staff were surprised anyone survived, but the two were treated for minor burns and smoke inhalation at Grady Memorial Hospital and released later in the day. The massive electric spark caused an explosion, left a crater underneath the van, arced to and broke a water main, and caused a brief power outage. The vehicle was a total loss.[1] [2] [3] News/station presentation Newscast titles *''The Esso Reporter'' (1948-1959) *''Newsroom'' (1959-1965) *''Channel 2 News'' (1965-1972, except for 11pm newscast) *''The World Tonight'' (1965-1968, 11pm newscast) *''24 Hours'' (1968-1972, 11pm newscast) *''(Channel 2) Action News'' (1972-present) Station slogans *''Channel 2, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1980; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''2 Steps Ahead'' (1980-1983) *''You and Me and Channel 2'' (1980-1981; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, Channel 2 is the Place (1981-1982; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come on Along with Channel 2 (1982-1983; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''That Special Feeling on Channel 2 (1983-1984; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on Channel 2 (1984-1985; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''You'll Love it on Channel 2'' (1985-1986; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Channel 2 (1986-1987; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Something's Happening on Channel 2 (1987-1990; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Atlanta's Watching Channel 2 (1990-1992; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''It Must Be Channel 2 (1992-1993; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Georgia's News Leader'' (1986-1994) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1991-present) *''Live, Local, Latebreaking'' (1998-present; used in news opens) News Music Packages Current news announcers Anchors *John Bachman - weekends 6pm and 11pm *Fred Blankenship - weekdays 4:30am-7am and Noon *Erin Coleman - weekend mornings *Justin Farmer - weekdays 5pm and 11pm *Jovita Moore - weekdays 5pm *Monica Pearson - weekdays 6pm and 11pm *John Pruitt - weekdays 6pm *Carol Sbarge - weekdays 4:30am-7am and Noon *Linda Stouffer[4] - weekends 6pm and 11pm Severe Weather Team 2 *Glenn Burns - chief meteorologist, weekdays 6pm and 11pm (CBM Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) *David Chandley - weekdays 5pm (CBM Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) *Karen Minton - weekdays 4:30am-7am and noon (AMS Seal of Approval) *Brad Nitz - weekend mornings, noon, 6pm and 11pm (CBM Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) Sports *Anthony Amey sports reporter *Zach Klein weekdays 6pm and 11pm and sports reporter *Autumn Sam weekends 6pm and 11pm Hosts *Heather Catlin - Multi-platform journalist, host/''Hot Topics'' *John Crow - Georgia Lottery *Jocelyn Dorsey - community affairs director/''People 2 People'' Reporters Consumer *Clark Howard - consumer advisor *Jim Strickland - consumer investigator Investigative *Richard Belcher* *Mark Winne Health *Diana Davis *Dr. Randy Martin Triple Team Traffic *Mark Arum Weekday mornings *Captain Herb Emory Multi-platform Journalist *Heather Catlin, Hot Topcis Host *Nelson Hicks Additional reporters *Manuel Bojorquez *Ross Cavitt *Jason Durden - News Chopper 2 *Jeff Dore *Richard Elliot *Jodie Fleischer *Lori Geary * *George Howell *Tom Jones *Darren Lyn *Pam Martin *Don McClellan *Darryn Moore *Joyce Oscar *Mike Petchenik *Eric Philips * *Tom Regan *Tony Thomas *Ryan Young * - substitute anchors Past news announcers Logos |} References #'^' Atlanta Business Chronicle (2007-11-20). "TV classics come to WSB with RTN". American City Business Journals, Inc.. http://www.bizjournals.com/atlanta/stories/2007/11/19/daily13.html?t=printable. Retrieved 2007-12-12. #'^' CDBS Print #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNSsR2Zh2ow #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH-k-H2OSKg #'^' http://users.ece.gatech.edu/mleach/radio/fm.html #'^' http://donmcclellan.wordpress.com/2009/09/page/2/ http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WSB-TV&action=edit&section=20 edit External links *WSB-TV homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for WSB-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WSB-TV